


Surprise

by quartermile



Series: homecoming [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blueberry pancakes, Curtain Fic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, coming home, housepapa!steve, kid!Wade, soldier!bucky, surprise homecomings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this version of a surprise homecoming, we have a surprise for Papa Stevie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“Wadey,” Steve calls from the kitchen, leaning against the breakfast bar so he can see the eight year old over the couch where he’s laid on his belly on the floor watching Transformer cartoons, “How do you want your eggs, buddy?”

“Scrambled!” Wade shouts back, not even looking over his shoulder, making Steve laugh and shake his head, going back to the stovetop.

“Just like your daddy,” Steve mutters to himself fondly as he cracks a couple of eggs in a bowl to mix up, “Won’t even look up from the tv.”

He kneels to look in the cabinet for a pan sized well for the eggs, banging around a little before finding his smaller skillet, standing and placing it on the stove, turning the eye on to heat. He goes ahead and pours the eggs into the pan to let them start to cook while he throws the eggshells away. He wets a paper towel and wipes up the droplets that’d gotten onto the counter from the eggs – he can’t crack an egg without making a mess. 

“Daddy, can I play with your phone?” Wade asks, suddenly behind Steve. He nods and motions to his phone laying on the countertop, “Only the ones on the second screen, remember? Breakfast will be ready soon.”

The child swipes the phone from the counter and skips back into the living room to plop back down onto the floor. Steve watches him fondly for a few moments before turning back to stir the eggs around in the pan, breaking them up where they’re cooking. 

Once he’s done scrambling the eggs, he turns the stove eye down low to keep the eggs warm while he makes the pancakes. 

He sits a pan on the next eye, turning it on to heat up and mixing the pancake batter is easy. He makes them enough that he no longer has to study the directions, just measures the ingredients off of the top of his head. It’s faster that way because when he’s trying to make something he’s not familiar with, he reads over the recipe upwards of five times. 

He turns on the faucet and wets his fingers, flicking a few droplets of water into the empty pan and waits for the sizzle to make sure the pan is ready. He pours the batter in little puddles in four different spots waiting until bubbles show at the surface to flip them over. The blueberries in the batter smell delicious as the pancakes cook and the scent fills the room with warmth as he transfers the firsts onto a platter and pours in more batter. 

The pancakes luckily don’t take long because Wade is probably getting antsy. He slides a few onto a plate for the boy, cutting them up into quarters so they’re easier to eat. He’s learned Wade becomes a sticky mess of syrup when he tries to cut his own food, “Breakfast is done, Sweetheart! Come eat!”

“Did you make enough for Daddy?” Wade asks, voice coming closer to the kitchen.

“No Wade, I didn’t,” Steve replies. It’s pretty usual for the child to request a plate for his daddy. Steve had indulged it the first few weeks after Bucky left for deployment since he could usually eat the extra food himself, but he’d stopped after a bit, hoping to get Wade accustomed to his daddy being gone sometimes. He’d grown mostly out of the habit this tour but still occasionally makes the request when he’s especially missing his daddy.

“Well what am I going to eat?” A new, achingly familiar voice says that makes Steve almost drop the spatula full of scrambled eggs he’s transferring to a plate.

“Bucky!?” Steve exclaims, whirling around.

There, standing in his fatigues wearing a big smile and holding their little boy’s hand is his husband, Sergeant James Barnes.

“Hey Stevie,” he greets while Wade snickers beside him.

Steve _screams_. 

He flat out screams and launches himself at Bucky, making him stagger backwards as he catches his husband.

“Bucky. Bucky. _Bucky_ ,” he repeats through tears that he’s not ashamed to admit stream down his cheeks. 

“Hey baby,” Bucky whispers, around the lump in his own throat, “I missed you.”

“I m-missed you, too,” Steve stutters out, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, pulling back and pressing his lips to the brunette’s in a long kiss, “How did you get in?”

“My partner in crime,” Bucky says, grinning and patting Wade on the back who’s clutching his leg in a death grip.

“And he didn’t scream?” Steve asks.

Bucky laughs a bit wetly and shakes his head, “Nope. Me an’ Wadey set this up about a week ago. I made him promise to keep it a secret.”

“I… What?” Steve asks incredulously, “How on Earth did you two manage to plan this out around me?” 

“You was cookin’ last night when Daddy called!” Wade interjects.

“Were, baby, not was,” Bucky corrects with a smile, “I told him to make sure you weren’t able to hear when you went to check on the lasagna and we figured this morning out then. I told him when Transformers went off, to come get your phone and I’d text him our secret code to open the door for me.”

Wade holds up Steve’s phone proudly with a wide, toothy grin, “Here ya go, Papa.”

“You guys…” Steve whispers, “Thank you for surprising me. I love you both.”

“We love you, too, babe,” Bucky replies, kissing his temple.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Steve murmurs into the skin of his husband’s neck, “OH! Let me make some more pancakes for you!!”

Bucky laughs and catches Steve’s hand before he can run back to the stovetop, “I ate before I left base. They cook bright and early,” he explains, “Now c’mere so I can make up for months of kisses!”

Wades shout of _ewwww!_ echoes throughout the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn’t the best, longest, or most emotional, but I wanted to do one where Wade was the one that knew about it so I wanted to do a bit more lighthearted!


End file.
